Rawling
Bóng Tú Cầu 'là một Vật Dụng độc quyền cho ''Shipwrecked DLC. Nó là một quả bóng có cảm xúc mà khi mang theo, nó sẽ bình luận về hành động của người chơi. Nó sẽ nói những lời thoại màu đỏ, giống như Cây Rìu Lucy. Nó cũng có âm thanh khi nói chuyện. Bóng Tú Cầu sẽ hồi lại 2 /phút khi người chơi trang bị ở tay. Nó cũng có thể ném đi được, và mỗi lần ném hồi 1 . Bóng Tú Cầu có thể được tìm thấy ngẫu nhiên trên Biển Sâu, trôi nổi. Mặc dù là một vật dụng đặc biệt, Khỉ Tiền Sửa vẫn có thể ăn cắp nó. Trích dẫn '''Rảnh rỗi * "Let's cut the bottom out of the basket." Được đặt vào kho đồ * "This isn't a peach basket..." Được trang bị * "Is this some kind of Canadian joke?" * "You can carry me. For a couple of steps." * "Feel 'free' to throw me." Khi đặt xuống đất * "Dribble me!" Trên mặt đất * "I could use a little pick me up." Được nhặt lên * "Is that you James?" * "You're MY MVP!" Khi được ném * "Shoot!" * "I believe I can fly!" * "You miss 100% of the shots you don't take!" * "To the peach basket!" Bị cháy * "I'm on fire!" * "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Được dập tắt * "Saved!" Khi được trả về * "Ouch!" * "Nothin' but peaches!" * "Splish!" * "Rejected!" Rơi xuống nước * "Swish!" Mẹo * Khi ném một Bóng Tú Cầu vào một Kiến Trúc cao (ví dụ như Lều), Bóng Tú Cầu sẽ bị bay trả lại phía người chơi, cho phép hồi lại tinh thần nhanh chóng bằng việc liên tục ném và bắt Bóng. Phương pháp này có thể sử dụng như một cách hồi lại tinh thần khi các phương pháp hồi tinh thần khác không khả dụng. * Khi trang bị một Bóng Tú Cầu ướt, tinh thần của người chơi sẽ giảm thay vì được hồi. Đây là vì lượng tinh thần giảm khi trang bị vật dụng ướt cao hơn so với lượng tinh thần được hồi lại từ Bóng Tú Cầu, làm cho hiệu ứng bị xấu đi. * Dù cho Bóng Tú Cầu có độ bền vô hạn, nó có thể bắt lửa, nên hãy cẩn thận khi ném nó. * Khi chơi Wendy, trang bị một Bóng Tú Cầu vẫn làm giảm tinh thần vào ban đêm. Bên lề * Bóng Tú Cầu đã được dự định là một vật phẩm độc quyền cho Watricia, một Nhân Vật được cho là sẽ ra mắt cùng với Shipwrecked, nhưng đã được loại bỏ để trú trọng vào Wilbur. Lỗi * Khi vứt Bóng Tú Cầu ngược hướng gió, nó sẽ giữ nguyên vị trí. Nó có thể được nhặt lên lại và ném đi, giữ nguyên hiệu ứng, kể cả khi gió đãn dừng. Tuy nhiên, hiệu ứng sẽ dừng nếu như nó tiếp tất. * Khi vứt Bóng Tú Cầu vào một vật thể hoặc cấu trúc, râu của Wilson sẽ mọc sai quá trình. Thư viện ảnh Rawling in hand.jpeg|Walani cầm một Bóng Tú Cầu. Rawling lit.jpg|Bóng Tú Cầu bốc cháy. Rawling in water.jpeg|Bóng Tú Cầu rơi xuống nước. ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|Ném Bóng Tú Câu vào Tường cho phép hồi lại tinh thần nhanh. ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|Bóng Tú Cầu bị ném vào một Lò Ống Khói. Âm thanh en:Rawling